Skyrim Online: A ChaoticMonki Fanficiton
by StillNotGinger16
Summary: Kat, a normal average teenager has fallen in love with Cry, although she may never admit it. But once her and Cry decide to play 'Skyrim Online' Things begin to change for her.
1. Chapter 1: Late Night With Cry And Russ

**Hello! Welcome to my new fan fic! **

**Now this is just a little bit of fun, not to be taken TOO TOO seriously but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Late Night with Cry and Russ

"Just forget about it, Kat!" My friend, Maya, complained sitting on my queen sized bed with her laptop in her lap.

"I need it!" I cried, digging through every drawer in my room.

"No you don't, long nails aren't that bad."

"You're right, they aren't bad. They're horrid!" I exclaimed as I moved on to my closet.

Maya sighed loudly, and checked the time.

"Late night with Cry and Russ is on." She pointed out.

"Then what should you be doing?" I asked.

"Putting it on?"

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes, moving a large scarf to reveal my nail clippers.

"Finally!" I yelled, grabbing it quickly.

I calmed as Cry's voice filled my almost empty room, making me smile.

"Oh come on." Maya sighed at me.

"What?"

"You're in love with Cry. Obviously." She said, I could practically hear the smirk plastered on her lips.

I moved to the garbage bin, clipping my grotesquely long nails into the plastic bag.

"I am not. I just… really like him."

"Come on, admit it! You love him!"

"No! What if he lives in this town? What if he's my neighbor?" I asked.

"Kat, the chances of that are one in a million." Maya said.

"So? You never really know." I said, throwing myself on the bed with Maya, and slipped my iPad on my lap.

My dog, a golden retriever named Fiona, waddled into my room and plopped herself on the dog bed on the other side of the room.

"It's getting late. Even my dogs are putting themselves to bed." I said, tapping in my password on my iPad.

"So? Just the beginning of the night. If we don't want to miss any of 'Late Night with Cry' we've gotta stay up." She explained.

"We need coffee, then." I said.

We both looked at each other, and shook our heads.

"Later." Maya said, turning back to her laptop.

"Yup." I added, and went of Facebook.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, not sure what I was reading.

"Skyrim online?" I asked outline, tapping on the link to more information.

"What?" Maya asked, leaning in to see my screen.

"Yeah, right here. If you have Xbox gold you could play online with people in your area…" I explained.

"Sounds amazing." Maya exclaimed, still reading over my shoulder.

"Did you hear about Skyrim online?" I heard Russ ask over the computer.

"Hush!" I said, turning to Maya's computer now.

"What?" Cry asked.

"Yeah, you could play with peeps from your town apparently. I don't know if I want to…" Russ started, but was interrupted by Cry.

"FUCK IT, I'M GETTING IT!" He yelled.

I laughed, smiling widely.

"Well, looks like I know what you're getting soon." Maya winked at me.

"What? No, I mean…"

"Oh come on, just get it. It would solve your problem of actually admitting you love Cry."

"How so?"

"You'll know if he's you neighbor."

"Please, if I wanted to know if he was my neighbor so bad I'd go door to door to find him."

"Why don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you go door to door looking for him? If you're so obsessed, why not?"

"The chances of that are…"

"One in a million?"

I turned to Maya, glaring at the conceited smirk that was now plastered on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at my iPad.

"Fine. I'll get it. But not because I'm looking for Cry. I just want to try it out." I defended.

"Sure…" Maya said, the smirk still on her face.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I woke up completely sprawled on my bed, Maya right next to me, and all three of my dogs asleep in their beds. Two goldens, and one Pom. The pom slept with us on the bed, her little body sprawled across the bed from us, obviously wanting her space. That was very her. As much as she loved to cuddle, she needed a break after a little while.

Late Night was great, as always. Cry was tried, Russ was tired, Red was tired, all the guests were tired, we were tired, and they played some hilarious and amazing games.

Maya finally fell asleep before me, for once.

Once I saw she was sleeping, I allowed myself to sleep. But all night I dreamt of Cry. I dreamt of him in his mask, walking towards me in the world of Skyrim, Lydia right behind him.

I dreamt he came and talked to me, and immediately we fell in love.

'What a childish dream.' I thought as I dragged Maya's computer towards me.

I needed to clear my mind of Cry's face. Of his mask. I wanted to know so badly what was behind that mask…

Pewdiepie. Shane Dawson. Shanna Malcom. Jack's Gap. Amazing Phil. Danisnotonfire, anything to keep my mind off of Cry.

Unfortunately my weak attempt at trying to wipe him from my mind was despondently destroyed as I saw a new video from him.

The title read 'Skyrim Online.' I couldn't just let it sit there…

I clicked it to see the usual black background as Cry started to speak.

"Hello friends. Well… last night I heard about some mystical creation called 'Skyrim Online.' I'd like you guys to know… I'll be playing the shit out of it. Because it sounds cool. And I'm a cool person. Well, I'll also be filming it, because why the fuck not.

That's all I really had to say… If one of you people end up finding me, come up and say hi. I'll be exactly like my character in my Skyrim series already. Not sure if this will be considered a non-cancel of that series or not… but fuck it. More to come. For real this time."

I stared at the screen, mouth agape at the news I just heard.

Cry was definitely going to be on Skyrim Online… there was no doubt I was going to buy it.

I quickly glanced at Maya, still asleep on my bed. I couldn't let her know I was going on because of Cry.

The truth was… I really did love Cry. I first started my gaming video obsession with watching TobyGames. Then I found a man named Pewdiepie, and he turned from an obsession to a constitution. Amongst his videos there was this man named Cry… when I first heard of him I though he was very strange. I mean, his name is Cry? What the hell, right?

Well, then I watched is Ib playlist… and I fell in love. Not actually, of course.

I introduced him to Maya, and ever since we always watch the live streams together.

She lived just up the road from me, so it was easy phoning her and having her come over.

Together we submerged ourselves in everything Chaotic Monki. Of course, I will always be part of the Bro-army, but Cry was very much up there with Pewdie.

But I didn't love Pewdie. I mean, yes, I loved him, but not in the way I loved Cry. Pewdie is like a leader, at the same time a friend. When he was playing Walking Dead we seemed to virtually bond. At the end I was holding it, eyeing Pewdie's face slowly crumbling slowly. Then when he bursted in tears, I followed close behind him, loosing it entirely.

Cry as well. Of course, I didn't see his face. But I heard it in his voice. He was crying straight into the microphone, with no shame at all. That made me cry more.

Now I have the chance to potentially play with this man… the man I had fallen in love with over the Internet.

And the best part… I can be whoever I wanted to be. I didn't have to be Kat Tole, I could be Charlotte Nigma the High Elf.

In Skyrim I ruled that world. In real life, I didn't.

I scrolled through the comments of the video to see almost everyone saying 'I bet I'll meet him. We'll slay dragons together!' or 'This is my chance! Cry, I'm coming for you! With the amulet of Mara around my neck and a heart full of love!'

I looked amused at the comments. Well then… I guess I shouldn't hope.

But still a part of me felt as if I had to. As if it wasn't a need anymore, it was a necessity.

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated! Just don't be TOO mean! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting The Dragon

**Hello!**

**Sorry it's been a looong, long time. Grade 12 is kicking my ass right now. **

**But I've managed to scribble this down during a boring part in one of my classes. **

**Enjoy!**

"Mum!" I called, running up stares as fast as I could. When there was no answer, I yelled louder. "Mum!"

"What?!" I heard a sharp reply. I looked around the living room confused. Where the hell was she?

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm outside!" She answered, and I rushed to the balcony to find her sitting on a padded chair, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"What do you want?" She asked gently.

"I need Xbox Gold." I said simply, and her eyebrows farrowed.

"What?" She asked, obviously not knowing what it was.

I rolled my eyes, and sat on another padded chair next to her.

"Xbox Gold, mum. I've told you about it before. It's lets you play online with other people." I explained.

"And why do you _need _it?"

"Skyrim Online just came out, and I want to play it."

"But you seem happy without it."

"So? Things change. Plus it'll be fun."

I waited as mum took a long sip from her coffee, and swallowed slowly in thought.

Before I was about so say something else, she answered me.

"Sure. Why not? My credit card is in my purse." She said.  
I smiled widely, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I rambled, squeezing her roughly.

And with that I bolted towards her purse, and downstairs again.

As I was punching in the numbers of her credit card when I started to really think about what I was doing…

I never did have Xbox gold, because I simply didn't like people all that much.  
Maya was an exception, it seems.

But now as I hear one of my most adored YouTuber's is online, I burst through my own morals, and scramble to get close.

My thumbs stop in mid stroke as I stare up at the screen, my mind now turning blank with worry.  
Was I doing the right thing? Mother agreed, but with some hesitation. Was it because she knew once I put my mind to something I won't stop until I get it? Or was it because she actually approved?

What am I doing? It's just Xbox online, it's not like I'm selling my soul to the devil!

But still… something about it felt wrong.

I sighed, and looked back at my controller, which was clutched tightly in my hands.

"I'll try it only once, and if I don't find him… I'll never play it again." I said, nodding in agreement of my self vow.

I finished punching in the numbers, and waited for the game to download.

Once it had finished I plunged head first into the virtual world of Skyrim.

(❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉)

I found myself on a path, right next to a stream.

I turned towards it, trying to figure out where I had ended up.

Just outside Riften. Of course, the town you first go to in the game.

There seemed to be nobody around, but then again the map was massive.

Rolling my eyes I started down the trail. How am I going to find Cry in this entire map?

It was hopeless! And that's how I traveled. Hopelessly fumbling around the world for at least fifteen minutes before I finally found somebody.

"Hello." I attempted a greeting as this person came closer towards me.

It was a dark elf. Not Cry.

"Hello, High Elf." He responded.

Oh. So somebody who took the game too seriously, then. Alright, I can take this guy on.

"Dark Elf. What level are you?" I asked, mimicking his tone of voice.

"Level Thirty. And yourself?"

I smirked.

"Fifty."

He didn't say anything for a little while, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Then he spoke.

"I assume you major in magic?" He asked.

"Of course. Fire magic, preferably. How about you?"

"I am the same. Fire Magic is my most used spell. As well as Stoneflesh."

"Well, duh. Without Stoneflesh you're basically naked to attacks."

"Have you gone to the college yet?"

"Yes, in fact, I saved the college from destruction… again."

He laughed, making me smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked, making me frown.

"Truth be told, I don't rightly know." I answered.

"Ah. Just wanted to check it out?"

"Well… yeah, I guess."

But before our conversation could continue, suddenly a Dragon landed almost right on top of us.

We both sprung into action, casting Stoneflesh almost in unison.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, sending a fire bolt at the beast, who only groaned in annoyance, and came towards us.

"You dolt, it _uses_ fire, it's basically immune to it! We need to use ice!" I exclaimed, casting an ice spike.

I quickly dodged as the Dragon sent a large wave of fire my way. Damn. That's impressive.

"I don't have a good ice spell!" The Dark Elf screeched.

"Just use it!" I cried, sending an ice spike into the dragons neck, making him stumble backwards.

I heard the sound of the basic ice spell, and turned to see the Dark Elf duel casting a frost spell.

"You were right, you don't have a good ice spell. Just keep going!" I yelled, sending another ice spike into the dragon. And yet another. And another.

But it only seemed to slightly dent the dragon's health bar.

A wave of fire came rushing at me, hitting me right on, making me stumble back in shock.

Once I recovered from the fire attack I saw the Dark Elf being ripped about in the dragons mouth.

"Oh great! Good going!" I called, and sprinted away from scene, not wanting the same for me. I turned around quickly, happy with the gap I left between the dragon and I.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to find you!" He said as his character was thrown aside brutally, and his signal was lost.

I cursed under my breath, sending more ice spikes into the dragon.

Now I was all alone… but there was no running from a dragon!

I quickly looked into my inventory, and stared in horror at the lack of health potions I had.

"Great! I'm screwed!" I said without thinking.

Suddenly an ice spike burrowed it's way through the dragons scaly flesh… but I didn't cast it.

I turned to see a RedGuard in full heavy armor running to help me.

"Oh thank God!" I cried, shouting frost breath at the dragon.

"I will avenge you, friend!" The man replied, shouting at the dragon as well.

Wait a second… that voice sounded familiar…

"What's your name?" I asked as we kept battling the tenacious dragon.

Well, actually, his health bar was going lower… Maybe I wasn't screwed after all.

"I'll tell you in a second, lets just kill this damn dragon, first." He responded, and I nodded my heard in agreement.

It didn't take long with the two of us. We both put out spells away as the Dragon's neck outstretched in pain, and all life was banished from it's body.

It bellowed loudly, it's last cry, and then fell limp on the ground.

"Here you go, friend." The Redguard, said, and the soul of the dragon found it's way towards me.

"Well thank you… that was a close call." I said, turning to him.

"No need to thank me, High Elf. I am here to keep Skyrim safe!" He exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"So, your name. What is it?" I asked.

"My name has been lost within this world, within Sovngard! The letters have been scrambled across the constellation, and frozen in time! So, you can just call me… Cry."

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuun!**

**I'll try to get a new chapter up, soon.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, just don't be **_**too**_** mean! :D **


End file.
